Valentine's Chocolate II Bantha Meat Flavoured S
by SakuraFromJapan
Summary: The title says it all. SLASH ! A/O were made to love each other. Written in 2008.


**Valentine's Day Chocolate II – Bantha Meat Flavoured ! – Slash –  
Author:** sakurafromjapan  
**Rating: **Strong R for SLASH.  
**Pairing: **Anakin (20) / Obi-Wan (36)  
**Disclaimer: **SW is George Lucas's creation. This fic is mine but I have no intention of making money writing this.  
**Timeline:** Post AotC  
**Genre:** Slash, Humour  
**Words:** 5395  
**Prequel:** To this fic is "Valentine's Day Chocolate I – From Anakin With Love".

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

"It's for you."

"What is it ?" Obi-Wan looked up from the poetry book he was reading.

"A Valentine's Day chocolate."

Obi-Wan stared down at the chocolate that was neatly placed in the centre of an opened gift box which was small but colourful and beautiful.

"I made it just for you." Anakin's voice was already getting whiny and nasal.

Obi-Wan sighed. Last time Anakin made one for him ( when Anakin was still his sweet little 12 year old Ani ), it tasted like rotten Bantha meat. How a chocolate could taste like Bantha meat . . . was still a mystery, though.

"It took me the whole day to make this." Now he was pouting with his lower lip slightly out – completed with furrowed eyebrows which made him all the more attractive.

"What's in it ?"

"Why do you care ?"

"I'm just . . . curious."

"Um . . . cocoa, Corellian sugar, blue milk, puréed Bantha meat . . . "

"Bantha meat !"

_I knew it !_

"Yes, we put some puréed fresh Bantha meat in Valentine's Day chocolate on Tatooine. It's an old tradition."

". . . . . ."

"You're not going to eat this chocolate, then, huh ?" Anakin huffed, already on the verge of tears, "There is 'love' in this chocolate, Master."

Obi-Wan looked up and saw sad-looking Anakin. The boy always used the sad puppy dog eye look to get his way – and it always worked.

"I . . . " He hesitated for a few seconds but gave in - as usual, ". . . shall eat this, then."

Anakin perked up, delighted that the chocolate has been finally accepted. "I . . . I'll go get your favourite chocolate liquor, then ! Just . . . wait right here, Master. I'll be right back !"

Anakin dashed into the kitchen and dashed back into the living room with a bottle of very expensive chocolate liquor Obi-Wan had received from one of the Alderaanian Senators. It was 290 years old and still almost full to the brim.

Obi-Wan winced.

"Here, Master." Anakin held out a small glass and the bottle, smiling all the while.

Obi-Wan took both and poured himself a glass of chocolate liquor in silence, drank it, took the Bantha flavoured chocolate, popped it into his mouth and chewed it for a little while, trying not to vomit.

When he finally couldn't stand the taste anymore, he snatched the bottle out of Anakin's hand and poured himself another drink, and washed it all down with three gulps of liquor.

"Did you like it, Master ?"

"Yes . . . it was . . . very . . . good." – was all he managed to say - for the moment.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Few hours later, Obi-Wan was lying on his bed, suffering from mild stomach ache. All the while, Anakin, perched on the edge of the bed, was holding one of Obi-Wan's hands in his both hands. Occasionally, he patted Obi-Wan gently on the back of his hand.

Dr Toynber was summoned immediately.

Dr Toynber, a member of a reptilian species with no eyelids, asked several questions without blinking. He finally asked this:

"What have you eaten and/or drunk in the past few hours, may I ask ?"

Obi-Wan opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Anakin answered the question, "Chocolate liquor and a piece of chocolate, Master Toynber."

"Now . . . which one of them caused the stomach ache, I wonder ?" Dr Toynber said, slowly rubbing his chin back and forth, both confused and bemused.

Anakin and Obi-Wan said in chorus:

"Liquor."

"Chocolate."

Silence.

Anakin slowly turned and looked at his Master with shock and disbelief both clearly shown in his eyes, "What . . . did you . . . just say ?"

"Er . . . I said . . . 'liquor', Anakin," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath, "Of course, it was 'liquor' that did it . . ." he laughed weakly for emphasis.

Dr Toynber stood up and was getting ready to leave. Putting his robe back on, he said, "Well, then. Take these blue pills. 3 pills, twice a day – for three days. You'll feel better soon, then, Master Kenobi." Dr turned to Anakin and said, "Take good care of your Master, Anakin"

"I WILL, Master Toynber !" Anakin said, maybe a little too eagerly.

Obi-Wan winced.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

After Dr Toynber was gone, Anakin who had walked him to the front door, quietly slipped into his Master's bedroom and made an announcement, "Master, I'm going to discard all the rest of the chocolate liquor, all right ?"

"No !" Obi-Wan said aloud, horrified.

"Master," Anakin giggled, "Don't be such a baby. That Alderaanian chocolate liquor 'is' what caused all this trouble, remember ?"

"No . . . you don't understand, Anakin . . ."

Anakin blinked, stared at him for a few seconds and gave him a gentle smile, "I'll be right back."

"No ! Anakin, wait . . . !"

Obi-Wan tried to go after him but his weak body due to the stomach ache was not cooperating very well. Then it was . . . too late. Just like that. Even his Force seemed to be somewhere - on leave.

A few minutes later, Obi-Wan was still in bed, not being able to do anything about all this. Then he heard his precious chocolate liquor being poured down the drain; Glug ! Glug ! Glug ! Glug ! Glug ! Glug ! . . . . . .

Anakin returned and perched himself on the edge of the bed again, but noticed that Obi-Wan was weeping silently, he held his Master in his arms and gave him a squeeze.

Rocking him gently in his arms, Anakin said, "Don't cry, Master. I'll give you some white chocolate liquor instead, then."

Obi-Wan stopped crying and looked up.

"White chocolate liquor ? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Funny you don't know it . . . " Anakin giggled and rubbed himself against his Master, "It's famous . . ." he kissed him gently on the cheek. It was a wet kiss.

"Alderaanian ?"

"No. Made in Tatooine."

Obi-Wan frowned, "What the Force . . . "

"Silly. It does not come in bottles," Anakin giggled again, "Well . . . it doesn't; it comes in 'me'"

Anakin held him tighter and whispered in his ears, "You wanna taste it tonight ? In your bed ?"

Obi-Wan sniffled. A single tear streaked down his cheek which was licked by Anakin, anyway.

_Why me ? Don't bad things happen only to bad ones ? Am I that bad ?_

"Anakin . . . what have I done to deserve this . . . "

". . . _this_ special treatment ?" Anakin finished the sentence for him, chuckling, "Because . . . ," he poked the tip of his Master's well-shaped nose for emphasis;

"You . . ."

*poke*

"are . . ."

*poke*

"my . . ."

*poke*

"very . . ." Anakin kissed him lightly on the lips, "very special person." Then he gently stroked the older man's hair, looked into his eyes, and started kissing him slowly.

Anakin moaned slightly and kissed him deeper and Obi-Wan couldn't stand but feel extremely good: Anakin's lips were full, wet and soft and his kiss was always passionate, using his tongue and lips.

Anakin stopped kissing and gently sucked on his Master's lower lip and pulled away with an audible *pop!* – then he added, "and I am yours. Always."

Now, Obi-Wan was really crying – for himself and for the Alderaanian chocolate liquor he would never get to taste again.

Ever.

End


End file.
